Ada Yang Lebih Dingin Dari Salju
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Aku sangat suntuk. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" "Tapi di luar dingin. Kau tidak ingin segera pulang dan menghangatkan kaki?" "Aku tahu, tapi ada yang lebih dingin dari salju. Dan aku sudah merasakannya." Dan untuk sesaat Sherlock tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. [sherlolly] [bit ooc] [buat rin, maaf telat]


**Ada Yang Lebih Dingin Dari Salju**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **warning :**

bit ooc

 **note :**

dedicated for Rin Renveela

[ **#augustive!** yang super terlambat]

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pasti ini sindrom pra-menstruasi._

Sherlock Holmes berpikir dengan sangat yakin. Tentu saja, ia pernah melihat versi lebih 'mengerikan' dari sekedar wanita yang PMS. John Watson, sahabatnya, bisa seratus kali lebih menakutkan jika sedang marah. Padahal jelas laki-laki tidak mengalami siklus haid. Tentunya pada John, teori 'sedang PMS' tidak bisa diterapkan.

Tapi, Molly Hooper adalah wanita tulen. Wanita yang _biasanya_ sangat ramah dan penyabar. Tapi jika menghadapi tingkah uring-uringannya sepagian ini, sepertinya sesuai jika Sherlock mengasumsikan alasannya karena sindrom pra-menstruasi.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, Sherlock," ancam Molly begitu Sherlock repot-repot bertanya kenapa dirinya marah-marah terus. "Kau tahu, dan jangan katakan apapun padaku."

Sherlock mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang tahu kenapa Molly uring-uringan. Dan seperti nasihat John, yang kebetulan sangat diingatnya, jangan pamer di depan orang yang sedang kesal. Tentu saja, Sherlock masih menghargai hidupnya.

"Em… Molly?" Sherlock membuka mulut setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Molly masih berkutat, meneliti spesimen otak yang baru datang. Jelas wanita itu telah bertekad untuk menyibukkan diri agar tidak tiba-tiba meledak di hadapan Sherlock.

Mendadak sesuatu terlintas di benak Sherlock. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari mikroskop yang ada di depannya, lalu berdehem dengan canggung.

"Mau makan malam?"

Molly menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. Bibirnya yang tersaput _lip-gloss_ melengkung ke bawah. "Jangan bercanda."

Sherlock membalas dengan kernyitan dahi. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Jangan mencoba bersikap baik padaku," sahutnya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada spesimennya. "Tidak cocok."

Sherlock melirik ke samping. "Aku cuma berpikir.. tentang apa yang pernah kau katakan dulu."

Molly menarik napas lalu meletakkan _scapel_ yang sedang dipegangnya. "Apa?"

" _That if there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me._ " Sherlock mengutip kata-kata Molly dulu. Kalimat yang membuat Sherlock memiliki harapan untuk menjalankan rencana besarnya saat segalanya tampak mustahil untuk dilakukan. Molly yang berkata canggung bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Sherlock kapanpun detektif konsultan itu membutuhkannya.

"Kau mengingat hal-hal remeh seperti itu," kata Molly dengan suara tercekat. Nada di akhir kalimatnya sedikit naik sehingga seolah ia sedang bertanya. Sherlock menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Yah, karena saat itu ternyata aku membutuhkanmu dan kau memang ada untukku." Sherlock menempelkan kedua tangannya dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Makam malam?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak Sherlock memasuki ruangan, Molly Hooper tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Musim dingin mengirimkan salju dan hawa dingin ke seluruh penjuru kota London. Tapi tampaknya, orang-orang sudah akrab dengan angin yang membekukan tulang. Bagaimanapun, di dalam restoran dengan penghangat ruangan dan segelas _wine_ di tangan, tidak membuat Sherlock maupun Molly merasa terganggu.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan John Watson di Marylebone Road. Restoran mewah itu adalah restoran yang sama, tempat John melamar istrinya, Mary Morstan. Sherlock sesungguhnya lebih memilih restoran Angelo ketimbang restoran mahal ini —lagipula makan di restoran Angelo artinya makan gratis. Tapi, John yang ditelpon Sherlock tadi, menolak mentah-mentah idenya.

"Aku terkejut kau membawaku ke sini."

Suara Molly memecah lamunan Sherlock. Pria berambut ikal itu mengerjapkan mata hijaunya. Molly sudah nyaris kembali seperti Molly yang dikenalnya. Matanya memandang Sherlock malu-malu. Bibirnya yang tersaput lipstik merah tipis bergerak-gerak, seolah ragu untuk tersenyum. Nada suaranya bahkan sudah kembali ke nada suara Molly. Si gadis ramah dari rumah sakit, bukan wanita penggerutu dan mudah marah seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"John yang menyarankan," kata Sherlock, menyesap anggurnya.

Ada sesuatu terlintas di wajah Molly, tapi dia hanya berdehem pendek dan mengatakan, "Oh."

Entah kenapa Sherlock tidak mau mengakui bahwa ide mengajak Molly ke sini sebagai idenya. Selain memang bukan, sedikit-banyak ia tak mau Molly salah paham. Semua ini hanya untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Molly, bukan sebagai usaha pendekatan atau apa. Yah—meskipun Sherlock jelas tak bisa berbohong, bahwa ia menikmati makan malam bersama Molly hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Molly sekarang menunduk memandangi serbet di meja. Sherlock menaikkan alis.

"Memberitahumu apa?"

Molly menarik napas pelan, lalu mendaratkan pandangan tepat di mata Sherlock. "Memberitahuku kalau Tom adalah bajingan, tukang selingkuh, pria paling—paling—"

"Brengsek?" kata Sherlock membantu. Molly terperangah tapi tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu." Molly menggigit bibir. Kegetiran mewarnai suaranya. "Kau selalu tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

Sherlock tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk basa-basi. "Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku melihatnya."

Jawabannya sesederhana itu. Tidak berbelit-belit. Sherlock bisa saja memberitahu Molly tentang duapuluh kelakuan buruk tunangannya itu. Secara kilat, di depan mata Molly. Tapi, John sudah bilang 'tidak'. Dan Sherlock —meskipun alergi dengan sentimen dan sinyal-sinyal emosional— tahu benar bahwa menunjukkan keburukan orang yang dicintai Molly di depan wanita itu adalah kejahatan. Sherlock sudah terlampau sering menyakiti hati Molly dan ia tak mau wanita berambut coklat itu membencinya.

"Dr. Watson menyuruhmu tutup mulut." Molly tertawa pahit. Ia menyesap anggurnya.

Sherlock mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Dia tahu yang terbaik."

"Ingat saat aku menamparmu di lab?" Molly meletakkan gelasnya. "Saat kau positif mengkonsumsi narkoba. Dr. Watson yang menyeretmu ke sana."

Sherlock ingat benar hari itu. John menerobos tempat persembunyiannya, membongkar penyamaran Shezza, membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ditambah, dia dipaksa mengikuti tes narkoba, yang tentu saja hasilnya positif. Molly menamparnya tiga kali saat itu.

"Yep." Sherlock mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengutip dengan nada menyindir. "Aku menyia-nyiakan pemberian indah sejak aku dilahirkan dan mengkhianati cinta teman-temanku."

Molly mengelus bibir gelasnya. "Aku menyuruhmu minta maaf dan kau bilang kau menyesal pertunanganku berakhir."

"Aku menyesal." Sherlock mengulangi, bertanya-tanya kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Wanita yang mengenakan jaket tebal di hadapannya itu mendengus pelan. "Aku sempat merasa kesal karena kukira kau yang menjerumuskanmu. Kupikir kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku soal keburukan Tom karena ingin aku sakit hati."

Sherlock mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kebingungan. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Molly mengedikkan bahu. "Agar aku mendapat pelajaran?"

Keheningan melingkupi meja mereka. Molly menyesap anggurnya lagi. Sherlock meneliti pola serbet di meja dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Lalu, laki-laki berambut ikal itu berdehem pelan.

"Aku menyesal tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Mata Sherlock masih terpaku pada serbet putih di depannya. "Kupikir kau begitu jatuh cinta dan John benar, bahwa aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang orang yang kau cintai."

Molly perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya. Pipinya memerah, entah karena kombinasi udara dingin dan anggur atau karena tempo detak jantungnya yang mendadak meningkat. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Lagipula mungkin kasusnya akan sama saat aku bersama Jim dulu, kemungkinan aku tak akan mau mendengar ocehanmu."

Mata Sherlock mendarat pada figur wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tertawa. "Kau selalu jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

Senyum Molly memudar. "Ya, sayang sekali."

Perubahan ekspresi itu disadari lawan bicaranya. Jari-jemari Sherlock melepaskan gelasnya dan membuat gestur memutar di udara. Ia berkata dengan gugup. "Yah, errr.. mungkin kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Mungkin." Molly menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, seolah dengan begitu beban hatinya bisa ikut terlepas. Malam ini terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan bermuram-durja. Ia baru saja makan di restoran mahal dengan orang yang paling tidak disangka akan mengajaknya. Sherlock tidak terbiasa berurusan dengan perasaan dan Molly harus menghargainya, karena laki-laki itu telah mencoba.

Berbekal pemikiran baru itu, ia menyuntikkan semangat pada dirinya sendiri dan mengembangkan senyum. "Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"Mmph?" Sherlock tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Kupikir langsung pulang?"

Pernyataan itu diakhiri dengan nada naik, seolah ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Molly menyambar kesempatan.

"Aku sangat suntuk. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Sherlock memandang sangsi pada Molly lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. "Tapi di luar dingin. Kau tidak ingin segera pulang dan menghangatkan kaki?"

Molly masih mempertahankan senyumnya saat ia membalas keraguan Sherlock. Senyum yang selama ini ditahannya karena ia tahu bahwa senyum itu pada akhirnya hanya akan mendapat tanggapan sambil lalu. Tapi, mata orang yang ditunggu sedang terarah pada dirinya. Dan Molly harus berani mengambil keputusan.

"Aku tahu, tapi ada yang lebih dingin dari salju. Dan aku sudah merasakannya."

Dan untuk sesaat Sherlock tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

.

"Wanita selalu cenderung lebih tanggap terhadap cuaca ketimbang pria." Sherlock menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna biru gelap. "Tapi kurasa pengecualian untukmu, ya?"

"Aku pengecualian untuk semuanya," balas Molly dengan ceria. Mereka baru berjalan melewati beberapa blok di bawah rintik-rintik butiran salju, ketika akhirnya hujan saljunya menderas dan mereka terpaksa mencari tempat berlindung, kecuali ingin tubuh mereka membeku. Molly lupa membawa payung dan Sherlock yang jelas tak mau terkubur lapisan salju langsung menariknya berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu." Sherlock mengibaskan mantelnya, mengenyahkan butiran salju yang terbang terbawa angin dan menempel di sana.

Molly tertawa kecil. " Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apapun. Wanita dan sentimen tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Meskipun wanita di sampingnya tidak melihat, Sherlock tersenyum kecil. "Kuanggap mereka hanya obyek pengamatan yang menarik."

"Aku tidak bisa dijadikan bahan eksperimen." Molly menatapnya garang tapi dengan nada main-main. "Aku serius."

"Yah, kau tak akan pernah tahu." Sherlock menggedikkan bahu, menggosokkan kedua tangannya lagi.

Salju masih turun dengan deras. Ternyata terjebak di luar ruangan seperti ini sama sekali tidak enak. Ia memang memakai mantel lengkap dengan syal dan sarung tangan, tapi tetap saja dinginnya udara masih menelusup dan membekukan tulang. Semoga saja, hujan ini tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ha—chu!"

Kepala Sherlock berputar dan menghadap Molly. Wanita itu sedang menggigil kedinginan. Ia memang memakai jaket tebal di luar jas labnya. Tapi tangan Molly tidak terlindung sarung tangan dan lehernya tidak tertutup syal.

"Ha—chu!" Molly bersin lagi. Tangannya digosok-gosokkan dengan cepat untuk menghasilkan panas, lalu ditempelkan ke pipi, turun ke leher, menyebarkan kehangatan.

Sherlock melihatnya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus memberikan syal dan sarung tangannya. Atau malah menawari Molly mantelnya. Ini pertama kali, ia terjebak di bawah naungan toko saat hujan salju bersama seorang wanita; dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mata hijau kebiruannya memindai sekitar, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang. Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan lebih banyak lagi yang memilih bergelung selimut di rumah mereka dengan secangkir coklat panas.

Ditariknya simpul kain berwarna biru yang menghangatkan lehernya dan menggenggamnya dengan canggung; disodorkan benda itu pada Molly yang masih sibuk menggosok tangan. Sherlock berdehem sejenak, menelan kegugupan dan kebingungannya.

Molly menoleh dan matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Kupikir kau lebih membutuhkannya," ujar laki-laki di sampingnya itu singkat, membuat Molly terperangah dan kehilangan kata-kata. Saat Molly tak kunjung bereaksi, Sherlock berdehem lagi. Ia mengalungkan syal berwarna birunya ke leher Molly, sementara wanita itu masih terpaku. "Aku tak mau kau kena flu."

Kalimat sederhana itu menyadarkannya. Tangan Molly terangkat menyentuh syal pemberian Sherlock. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan." Sherlock memotong, sebelum Molly berbicara lebih banyak. "Aku cuma tidak suka mendengar kau bersin-bersin."

Pipi Molly merona. Entah karena kehangatan benda yang baru didapatkannya atau karena kehangatan yang juga mendadak menjalari hatinya. Sherlock memang tidak biasa mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan baik. Segala sentimen dan emosi yang keluar selalu tidak tersampaikan dengan beraturan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Sembari merapatkan kerah mantel, menutupi area leher, Sherlock mengamati jalan, mencari tanda-tanda taksi. Sengaja menghindari keharusan untuk menghadapi rasa terimakasih Molly mungkin.

Tapi, Molly jelas tahu satu hal. Syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya adalah salah satu tanda bahwa Sherlock adalah manusia biasa yang juga memiliki kepekaan dan perasaan.

"Aku memberimu syal tahun lalu." Ia membuka suara. "Syal merah, saat natal."

Sherlock terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh, ya."

"Dan kau tak pernah memakainya?" Pertanyaan itu lebih mirip permintaan konfirmasi ketimbang tuduhan. Meskipun memang benar, Sherlock tak pernah memakai syal pemberian Molly.

"Merah tidak cocok untukku." Itulah alasan yang keluar. Sedikit menyakitkan jika ditelaah tapi Sherlock memilihnya. Padahal bukan itu alasannya. Samasekali bukan. Tapi ia mengatakan alasan itu. "Aku lebih suka biru, cocok dengan pakaianku."

Molly tidak menampakkan ekspresi kecewa. Ia masih memegang syal Sherlock di lehernya. "Kupikir untuk penyegaran, kau bisa memakai warna merah. Kau tahu 'kan, mungkin—"

"Jangan." Sherlock memotong lagi. Matanya terpaku pada jalanan di depan mereka. "Tolong jangan memaksa diri membuat percakapan tentang semua ini. Emosi dan sentimennya, aku tak tahan."

Untuk sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara. Suara salju yang jatuh menyentuh tanah, mendadak terdengar begitu nyaring. Mencoba mengalahkan hening yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

"Itu ada taksi." Molly berkata singkat, melambaikan tangan pada taksi sewarna malam yang melaju ke arah mereka.

Sherlock tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi mendadak tubuh dan otak tak lagi berkoordinasi dengan baik. Ia menyambar tangan Molly yang terulur untuk mencegat; dan malah melambaikan tangannya sendiri sebagai tanda menolak. Sherlock memasang wajah menyesal, menyerukan permintaan minta maaf pada sang sopir taksi sesaat sebelum mobilnya mencapai mereka.

Molly tercengang, tangannya masih terperangkap dalam genggaman Sherlock.

"Kupikir kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang?" tanyanya kaku.

Sherlock menatap suatu titik di atas kepala Molly. Ia menarik napas. "Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi."

Molly mendongak tidak mengerti. Tapi, Sherlock tahu bahwa wanita yang ada bersamanya ini tahu apa yang salah. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya tahu.

"Aku menyakiti hatimu 'kan?" Sherlock berkata pelan. "Aku berbohong dan aku menyakiti hatimu. Aku selalu melakukannya."

"Sherlock—" Molly membulatkan mata.

Dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Semua yang dipendamnya. Semua yang ditahannya. Semua yang disimpannya. Sentimen. Perasaan. Emosi. Tumpah-ruah.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakan terima kasih saat kau menawarkan dirimu untuk membantuku. Aku seharusnya mengatakan maaf karena tak seharusnya membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu melukai hatimu. Aku seharusnya mengatakan bahwa aku senang kau ada di pihakku. Aku seharusnya mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu bersamaku. Aku seharusnya mengatakan bahwa aku—"

"Molly, aku sungguh ingin mengatakan itu semua. Tapi, aku sulit mengatakannya. Emosi dan sentimen, kau tahu, bukanlah bidangku. Aku—"

"Sssh."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Molly, sebelum figur mungilnya memeluk Sherlock. Untuk sejenak waktu berhenti. Meninggalkan keduanya tenggelam dalam lautan emosi yang tak dimengerti. Sherlock terpaku sebelum membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti," bisik Molly pelan.

Sherlock masih tidak yakin. Ia membalas lirih. "Syal merah itu tidak kupakai karena itu hadiah pertama yang paling kusuka dan aku ingin menyimpannya baik-baik."

Di pundaknya, Molly tersenyum. Ia mengetatkan pelukannya sekali lagi lalu melepas diri. Ia menyentuh syal biru Sherlock yang membalut lehernya. Seulas senyum tersungging.

"Aku akan memberimu syal biru, lain kali." Sherlock menatapnya. "Untuk dipakai."

Meskipun tidak terkatakan. Meskipun tidak diucapkan dengan gamblang. Sherlock jelas adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah ditemui Molly. Ia adalah orang pertama yang dikenal Molly, selalu menyembunyikan diri di balik cangkang 'aku-tidak-peduli' dan 'emosi-bukanlah-areaku'. Ia lebih dingin dari salju, Molly menyakini itu. Tapi bahkan tak ada pola keping salju yang lebih indah ketimbang saat Sherlock melepaskan cangkang itu.

Sherlock tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia tak pernah terbiasa menghadapi penerimaan orang lain dan uluran persahabatan mereka. Ia tak pernah terbiasa diperlakukan dengan baik dan begitu tulus.

Ada yang lebih dingin dari salju. Sherlock tahu itu. Penggambaran sempurna dirinya. Yang keras kepala dan tak mau mengerti perasaan orang lain. Ia tak bisa merubah dirinya. Itu adalah dirinya. Yang ia perlukan adalah orang yang mampu menerimanya. Segala sisi dingin dan bekunya. Dan masih melihat hal indah yang terukir bagai pola setiap keping salju dalam pribadinya.

Dan orang itu sudah ada di dekat Sherlock selama ini.

Sherlock tak perlu menutupinya lagi.

Saat sudut bibirnya tertarik naik, untuk pertama kalinya Sherlock memaknai ekspresi senyum dan rasa yang diwakilinya.

"Untuk dipakai. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n**

huwwweeee maafkan rin karena telat huhuhu

banyak hutangan yang belum saya selesaikan. dan karena liburan sudah selesai, makin banyak rintangannya(?) :'''3 ini saya kebut sebenernya, biar nggak semakin numpuk hutangannya 8''D /dijitak

maafkan untuk ketidakserasian kata/kalimat/paragraf, terbuka dengan kritik dan saran :''))


End file.
